


The Interviews

by HIEMILYITSLULU



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Established Relationship, Interviews, Lawyer!Alec, M/M, Malec, Married Couple, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, lawyer!magnus, lawyer!malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIEMILYITSLULU/pseuds/HIEMILYITSLULU
Summary: Magnus and Alec are powerful businessmen but when caught after a long day they are just like any other couple.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	The Interviews

Alec and Magnus Lightwood-Bane. 

The definition of POWER couple. 

The most sought out businessmen in the city, both graduated top of their respective classes while maintaining one of the healthiest   
relationships ever. 

After 16 years of being together and running their firm for 10 of them, they are being faced with a bit of a situation. 

You see, they need a new assistant and to do that they need to interview candidates.

Magnus is completely fine with this but his husband, on the other hand, is close to losing his mind. 

“Magnus, do we have to ask the same questions every. Single. Time”.

Magnus raised his eyebrows and responded,

“Yes. How else will we find the perfect person”.

Alec just groaned and leaned back in his chair. Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Next”!

The repetitive questions and how every person decides that they need to tell them about how their parents raised them to be an ‘organised individual’, or how they have always kept things neat and tidy in their homes, is driving Alec up the walls.

HE DOESN'T GIVE A SHIT!

All Alec cares about is whether or not they can use a photocopier and make a decent cup of coffee. He wouldn't give a fuck if their desk was a shitshow he just needs someone to run errands. 

He knows he's not hiding his irritation well because Magnus keeps looking over to him occasionally during interviews. Honestly, he doesn't try to fix that. At this point, he is willing to leave Magnus here alone to do this.

After the 8th person leaves Magnus is starting to see where Alec is coming from, though he kept an open mind longer. 

“Ok, this sucks”.

“THANK YOU! I knew you'd crack soon”.

“Fine, you got me. We need to find someone though”.

“I wish we could hire an assistant to find you an assistant”.

Magnus gives Alec a puzzled look.

“That makes no sense”.

“Cut me some slack. I've been reliving the same scenario for the past 4 hours”.

Magnus put a hand on Alec's shoulder, which he knows releases some of his stress.

“There's only 1 more person”.

“Let me guess it says that they are ‘organised’ and ‘tidy”.

“She's been quite honest on here”.

Alec perks up.

“How honest are we talking”.

“She says she's not the cleanest person when it comes to this sort of thing but she can tell you exactly where her report card from 6th grade is under her massive pile of papers scattered on her desk at home and she plans on maintaining this kind of energy if she were to be hired”.

Alec chuckles.

“Bring her in”.

“Next”!

Alecs not sure what he was expecting, but a short fiery redhead was not it. 

“Hi my name's Clary,” she says as she takes the seat Magnus gestured towards.

“Hello, very nice to meet you, so on your resume here I can tell you were honest and blunt and that's, to be honest with you, exactly the type of attitude we were hoping to find in someone today”.

Alec then speaks, “Everyone we've had come through has been a phony trying to hard to seem like they have their shit together, pardon my french, and I have been on the verge of throwing myself out of the window but I've remained seated because Magnus would probably jump after me and the world needs him because he's perfect so we can't lose him, I digress but you see where I'm coming from I hope”.

Clary chuckles then nods.

“Great, now my only question for you is how are your coffee making skills”.

“I used to be a barista so I'd say they exceed most standards”.

Alec grins then looks to Magnus.

“Anything you want to ask”?

“I don't believe so, I have seen enough here and I believe we are in agreement”.

Alec nods and stands extending his hand out to Clary.

“You can start on Monday at 8”.

“Welcome aboard”.

Clary's jaw drops slightly but she accepts the handshake.

“Wow, that was unexpected but thank you so much”.

“Of course we all immediately clicked and I don't need any other requirements other than the coffee thing”

They all laugh.

“Well, I have to admit I was terrified waiting outside and seeing everyone leave after their interviews because you guys are painted in the press as 2 very serious men who only care about business”.

“Well, those reporters haven't spoken to us after a day of mind-numbing Q and A’s”.

Clary then smiles and leaves. 

As soon as she is gone Alec pulls Magnus into his arms and kisses him.

“Someone's happy”.

“I'm just glad it's over”.

“Ah, well I'm excited for her to meet everyone, I feel like she'll click with them as she did with us”.

“Jace will probably hit on her. She's the epitome of his ‘type”.

Magnus laughs then nods.

“yes, yes he has voiced that opinion many times”.

This time they both laugh.

On Monday when everyone has started working Magnus and Alec pull their senior partners + Clary into the meeting room to get acquainted.

Low and behold Jace's first words to her are, 

“Hi I'm Jace, you are very attractive”.

“Subtle”! Alec yells causing Magnus, Clary, Isabelle and himself to laugh.

The annoying interviews were 100 per cent worth it in the end. They found the perfect assistant who might end up becoming his sister-in-law but that's something to think about at a later date. 

Right now he has to task Clary with her first coffee run, let's see how these former barista skills play out under pressure, huh.

**Author's Note:**

> Lawyers boi. thats it.
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated :)


End file.
